


【翻译】You Have A Metal Arm 冬虫

by Mary2333



Category: captain American 3（movies）
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary2333/pseuds/Mary2333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>巴基有一条超酷的金属手臂</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】You Have A Metal Arm 冬虫

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Have a Metal Arm??](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701785) by [Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson). 



> 作者设定小虫17。未成年 不做全套 ヘ(ಠωಠヘ)

You Have A Metal Arm  
Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson 

 

少年把头仰起来，靠在枕头上，背弓起一个迷人的弧度。轻微的呻吟声不经意间从他的唇齿间溜出，他的手紧紧地攥着他的枕头。那只正在抚慰他的手是冰冷的，但又是那么有力，恰到好处的揉捏和逗弄都让彼得几乎喘不上气，他额头上甚至已经开始挂满了汗珠，慢慢地从太阳穴滑落下来。

旁边的男人懒洋洋地躺在他的身边，手托着脑袋好让他能看着彼得。少年发出幼兽一般令人怜爱的哼哼声，在巴基毫不掩饰的凝视下整个人都变成了可爱的粉色。彼得下意识地向他伸出手，抓住了他身上松松垮垮的T恤。巴基笑了。

士兵弯下身子，他的嘴唇蜻蜓点水般轻擦过少年的嘴唇，这让彼得的心跳得更快，同时也让他咽下了一声呻吟。

彼得的手溜进男人的T恤里，拳头紧攥着，他甚至难耐到摇着他的屁股，操着巴基的手。

“放松点，老兄（kiddo）。”

“不……不要这样叫我，我们谈过这个。”  
巴基俯身，他们的唇紧紧地贴在一起。轻轻地催促他到顶峰。他的手臂动得更快，手指小心地收紧。彼得的呻吟被巴基的嘴唇所吞没。

士兵吞咽着少年甜美的声音，他的手放慢让彼得到达了高潮。 “嘘——”，他温柔地低语，试图让年轻人安静下来。

少年跌回床上，近乎被汗水浸湿，精液零散地射在小腹。彻底的满足感包裹住了他,他盯着上方的天花板好一会儿。胸脯上下起伏，眼睛闭上又飞快地睁开。他能察觉到巴基的嘴唇移到他的下巴，在那里吮吸出痕迹。  
“不要！“

彼得飞快地坐起来，表情扭曲地揉搓着他的下巴，叹了口气。“梅婶会发现这个！”

“我以为你说她要离开小镇三个星期？“

“的确是这样，但……”

“她回来的时候，没有痕迹会留下，我保证。”

巴基坐起来去拿他放在一边的纸巾。他撕下一段，同时用那条金属手臂把他推倒在床上，然后擦去了他小腹的白浊。

彼得蜷缩在他的胸口，头枕在他的胸膛，感受男人的心脏在皮肤下砰砰地跳动；彼得的手臂环绕着巴基的胸口，笑得一脸餍足。

巴基的手臂轻轻地搭在彼得的腰上，士兵看着少年仔细描摹属于金属手臂的手指，它在从窗户透进来的一缕微光下反射出亮晶晶的小光点。

“这条手臂真的很酷，还可以用来做一些非常酷的事情。”

巴基听了，露出不置可否的笑容。他拍了拍床上的毯子，小心翼翼地拽了过去。彼得光裸的腿和巴基的纠缠在一起，他因为巴基的内裤的布料发出了不舒服的呻吟。他们都笑出了声。

巴基的嘴唇静静地抵着彼得的额头。

一切都是那么恬静美好。他们很快就进入了梦乡。  
FIN


End file.
